Frei wie eine Wolke
by Gwen Fin Alae
Summary: Lange hatte Skull es geschafft es vor den anderen geheim zu halten, eine undurchdringliche Maske zu tragen. Doch nun da der Fluch gebrochen ist bekommt sie Risse. Die Arcobaleno beginnen zu merken, dass ihre Wolke sehr wohl Geheimnisse und tiefe Abgründe besitzt. Pairing noch unentschieden. Raiting M für Gewaltbeschreibungen.
1. Prolog

Skull de Mort konnte es nicht glauben. Wie lange war es her seit er sich so gesehen hatte? Zaghaft streckte er seine Finger der makellosen Reflexion entgegen, die zeitgleich ihre Finger ihm entgegenstreckte. Lange, schmale Finger wie gemacht für einen Musiker. Reflexion und Original starren sich an.

Er kenn es immer noch nicht glauben.

Hier steht er in seinem Zimmer in dem Haus in dem sie alle zusammen gelebt hatten – es schien ein ganzes Leben entfernt zu sein. Er ist zurück, wie die anderen auch, und fragt ich was er jetzt machen soll. Nur wie von weit her nimmt er die Geräusche wahr, den Beweis dass sie alle wieder hier sind in diesem Haus.

Noch immer starrt er seinen Gegenüber an und sein Gegenüber starrt zurück, traut sich nicht zu zwinkern oder den Blick abzuwenden aus Angst dies sei nur eine Illusion, die sich im nächsten Augenblick auflösen könnte.

Ein Zittern durchfährt seinen schlaksigen, beinahe unterernährten Körper. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Was konnte er tun? Nie hätte er gedacht sich je wieder so zu sehen. So wie er war bevor das zweite große Drama seines erbärmlichen Lebens angefangen hatte.

Also starrte er ungläubig in den Spiegel. Hier war er nun in seiner vollen Größe, die zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr beeindruckend war, und fragte sich wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Die anderen hatten Pläne. Das wusste er. Reborn würde weiterhin den nächsten Boss der Vongola Famiglia ausbilden, Lal war bei der CEDEF, Collonello bei COMSUBIN, Verde würde seine Forschungen weiterbetreiben, Fon zu den Triaden zurückgehen, Mammon – oder war es wieder Viper? – hatte einen Platz bei den Assassinen der Varia und Yuni, süße, starke Yuni, hatte ihre eigene Famiglia.

Doch was hatte er zu dem er zurückkehren konnte? Seine Arbeit als Stuntman? Konnte er das? Zurück zu den Massen, die er begeisterte und doch allein ohne tiefe Bindungen an irgendjemanden, immer über die Schulter schauend aus Angst dass Sie ihn finden könnten?

Zurück zu dem Trümmerhaufen eines Lebens, das nie wirklich gelebt wurde? Zu Freunden mit leeren Worten und den Erwartungen eine Gesellschaft, die glaubte zu wissen er war? Zurück zu den Zwängen und Fesseln, die ihn zu ersticken drohten bis er vergaß wer er war, eine Hülle seiner selbst?

Ein bitteres Lächeln kommt ihm über die Lippen. Der Selbsthass brodelt tief in seiner Brust, droht ihn zu überwältigen und ihn über den letzten Abgrund zu stoßen. Er war eine Wolke. Dazu bestimmt frei unter dem Himmel zu schweben wohin auch immer es ihn trieb und doch schien ihm dies verwehrt zu sein. Als Kind in seinem dunklen, engen Schrank unter der Treppe hatte er davon geträumt frei zu sein. Dorthin zugehen wo der Wind ihn trieb. Das Lächeln wurde bitterer.

Nicht jeder Traum ging in Erfüllung. Das hatte er vor sehr langer Zeit gelernt.

Verde hatte ein Serum hergestellt um sie schneller wieder ihre originale Gestalt annehmen zu lassen. Es hatte das Wachstum auf wenige Wochen verkürzt. Die Schmerzen waren ein ständiger Begleiter gewesen. Ein dumpfes Pochen in den Knochen, das einen nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Alle waren sie gereizt gewesen. Sechs der Stärksten Sieben waren durch das Haus gestreift wie verwundete Tiere. Hatten sich gegenseitig belauert und darauf gewartet dass einer Schwäche zeigte um diese auszunutzen. In ihren Augen war dies Skull gewesen. Sie hatten an ihm ihre Aggressionen ausgelassen. Er war ihr Ventil für den Schmerz und das unstete Gefühl ihrer Flammen gewesen. Ein Schmerz, dessen ununterbrochenes Dasein ihn zu sehr an die Nachwirkungen eines zu lange gewirkten Cruciatus erinnerten um sich gegen die anderen wehren zu können, ja zu wollen.

Die anderen hatten nichts davon gemerkt wie er an manchen Tagen mit leerem Blick durch das Haus ging mit seinen Gedanken weit in der Vergangenheit, oder er still in einer Ecke saß scheinbar ohne etwas wahrzunehmen. Ausgerechnet sie, die sich damit rühmten solche Dinge zu bemerken. Skull wusste nicht ob er Lachen oder Weinen sollte.

Außerdem hatte er mit seiner wiederkehrenden Magie zu kämpfen, die durch den Fluch unterdrückt worden war und nun mit ihrer wiedergewonnenen Freiheit drohte förmlich aus ihm herauszubrechen. Vieles seiner Konzentration war darauf gerichtet genau dies zu verhindern. Was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, dass seine Maske, diese perfekte Maske des Stuntmans Skull de Mort, anfing zu bröckeln und die anderen Arcobaleno zu bemerken begannen, dass etwas mit ihrer arroganten, selbstsicheren, schwachen Wolke ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war.

 **Hallo meine lieben Leser. Mir ist bewusst, dass ich nicht die erste Person bin, die sich an einer Skull-ist-Harry Geschichte versucht, doch durch einige sehr beeindruckende Werke in diese Richtung dachte ich ich wage mich einmal selbst daran.  
Mir selbst gehört keine der Figuren. Sie gehören alle ihren Autoren und somit leider nicht mir... Sollten eigene Charaktere auftauchen werde ich dies angeben.  
** **Ich hoffe euch hat der Prolog gefallen. Konstruktive Kritik wird gern gesehen.  
**


	2. 1 Die Ahnung eines Bruches

Es war wohl Karma, das Schicksal oder irgendeine andere Instanz an die man glauben könnte, dass nicht Reborn, der sich damit brüstete solche Dinge _sehen_ zu können, sondern Fon als erstes bemerkte, dass mit Skull etwas nicht stimmte. Das erste Mal als ihn ein unbestimmtes Gefühl der Unruhe im Zusammenhang mit ihrer jungen Wolke beschlich war kurz nachdem sie sich nach der Aufhebung des Fluches wieder trafen um zu entscheiden wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

Skull war seitdem die anderen Arcobaleno ihn kannten immer laut gewesen. Sei es mit seiner Stimme, seiner Art oder seinem Aussehen. Je lauter desto besser. Ihr erster Eindruck von ihm war gewesen, dass er jung war. Jung, naiv, aufbrausend und viel zu vertrauensselig. Nicht für die Mafia gemacht. Er sah mit seinem farbenfroh violetten Haar aus als hätte der Mann mit dem eisernen Hut ihn in einem Zirkus aufgegabelt. Dies schien sich auch noch zu bestätigen, als klar wurde, dass er ein Stuntman war. Was hatte ein solches Kind – denn das war er in ihren Augen – bei ihnen verloren?

Sie hatten sich in dem Haus getroffen, in dem es angefangen hatte. Keiner von ihnen wusste wer diese melancholische Idee gehabt hatte, aber am Anfang sollte es auch enden. Als Verde ihnen eröffnet hatte, dass er ein Serum entwickelt hatte um ihr Wachstum zu beschleunigen war Skull der erste gewesen der reagiert hatte. Laut.

„Der mächtige Skull-sama wird euch alle mit seiner wunderbaren Gestalt umwerfen!"

Das hatte zur Folge, dass ein Schuss viel, zwei weitere Gewehrläufe auf ihn gerichtet waren und beinahe der ganze Rest ihn entnervt und missbilligend anstarrte. Skulls erste Reaktion war ein seltsames, kaum merkliches Zucken in den Gliedmaßen, dann machte er sich mit einem leisen Wimmern so klein wie möglich.

Im ersten Moment war Fon genauso entnervt von Skulls Verhalten wie alle anderen auch, doch als er dieses kaum merkliche Zucken wahrnahm war es sein Instinkt der ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor einer Gefahr warnte. Beinahe wäre er aufgesprungen und in eine Verteidigungsstellung gegangen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es sich um Skull handelte. Er hatte keine Ahnung vom Kämpfen! Hatte nie eine Feuerwaffe oder auch nur eine Klinge in den Händen gehalten. Wieso sollte er auf diese Weise auf ihn reagieren?

Die anderen schienen von diesen Beinahe Reaktionen nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Mammon fing wieder an sein – ihr? – Geld zu zählen, Collonello wendete sich wieder der Pflege seines Gewehrs zu und versuchte dabei so unauffällig wie nur möglich Lal zu beäugen, Lal selbst schien am liebsten das tun zu wollen was sie immer tat wenn sie mit kindischem Verhalten konfrontiert war. Es aus der betreffenden Person herausprügeln, besonders wenn diese Person eigentlich, im technischen Sinne, kein Kind mehr war. Verde würdigte den Stuntman nicht einmal eines Blickes, um Yuni bildete sich die Aura einer Art liebevollen Frustration und Reborn funkelte ihn auf seine ganz spezielle Art an, die seinem Gegenüber unendliche Schmerzen versprechen würden.

„Lakai, bring mir einen Espresso, aber pronto." Der Wolkenwächter der Arcobaleno sah die Sonne an wie ein trotziges Kind. In seiner quietschenden, hohen Stimme, die einem einfach auf die Nerven gehen musste, antwortete er: „Mach ihn dir doch selbst!" Ein weiterer Schuss pfiff knapp über seinen Kopf hinweg. Mit einem erschreckten Quietschen rannte er aus dem Zimmer. „Ich geh ja schon Reborn-sama." „Vergiss die Erdbeermilch nicht", tönte es noch von Mammon hinterher ehe sich die Tür schloss.

Fon blickte mit einem beschwichtigenden Lächeln in die Runde. „ Musste das wirklich sein Reborn, Viper?" „Er hat Schulden bei mir und bis er sie nicht zurückzahlt wird er sie abarbeiten. Und noch was: Nenn mich nicht Viper." Reborn sah ihn nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Eine Mischung aus Herausforderung und – sollte es denn so sein? – Besitzergreifung. Tief, tief unten schien Reborn etwas an Skull zu liegen. Sehr tief unten. Der Sturm lächelte nur und wendete sich wieder seinem Tee zu. Eine kurze Zeit lang schwiegen sie.

Da kam der Gegenstand der nicht ganz zustande gekommenen Diskussion wieder zur Tür herein. In seinen Händen ein Tablett balancierend auf dem sich ein Sammelsurium von acht Tassen und Gläsern befand. Er hatte für jeden etwas mitgebracht. Für Reborn Espresso, für Fon mehr Tee, es war auch ein Glas Wasser darunter. Bei dem Rest schien es sich um eine Kollektion von Säften und Kaffee handeln. Das Tablett lag sicher in seinen Händen als die Wolke die Tür hinter sich schloss und den restlichen Arcobaleno reihum ihre Getränke servierte ohne auch nur den kleinsten Tropfen zu verschütten. Was bei seiner momentanen Körpergröße eine wahre Leistung war. Es schien als hätte er sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes getan als Leute zu bedienen.

Als Skull dem Sturm eine neue Tasse gutgebrühten Tees hinstellte erhaschte dieser einen kurzen Blick auf ein Stück freie Haut zwischen den engen Lederhandschuhen, die er niemals abzulegen schien und der Motoradkluft. Sie schien zu schimmern wie eine Fata Morgana in der Wüste. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Skull war eine Wolke und kein Nebel. Er hatte nicht einmal die Veranlagung eine zweite Art der Todeswillenflammen zu benutzen. Also warum…?

In diesem Moment verfluchte sich Skull im Stillen selbst. Als der Fluch seine volle Wirkung entfaltet hatte und klar geworden war, dass dieser sein magisches Potential unterdrücken würde, hatte er mit dem letzten Rest seiner magischen Kräfte einen in Runen gebannten Zauber auf sich gewirkt um seine Narben so gut es ging zu überdecken. Der Rest war leicht mit Make-up zu kaschieren gewesen. Nun kam seine Magie jedoch in schier unkontrollierbaren Schüben wieder zurück und drohte die Kapazität der Runen zu sprengen. Teile seiner Haut schimmerten, wo sie besonders konzentriert war, für das bloße Auge sichtbar mit seiner Magie. Es brauchte ihn all seine Beherrschung um diese Farce weiterzuspielen und seine Magie im Zaum zu halten. Hoffentlich würde es keiner bemerken.

An jenem Abend tranken sie alle vor dem Schlafen gehen einen Schluck des Serums verdünnt mit Wasser. Es würde schmerzhaft werden, hatte Verde gesagt. Skull machte das nichts aus. Er war Schmerzen gewohnt. Wenn er es geschafft hatte die Folterung durch den Crutiatus-Fluch bei einigermaßen klaren Verstand zu überleben, würde er das hier alle mal schaffen. Der Wolkenwächter fragte sich im Stillen wie lange er dieses Spiel wohl noch spielen musste, ehe er sich aus dem Staub machen konnte um irgendwo wieder neu anzufangen. Neuer Name, neues Aussehen, neuer Charakter. Eine leise, aber hartnäckige Stimme in seinem Inneren sagte jedoch was anderes.

Wie lange würde er noch durchhalten können? Wann würden _Sie_ darauf kommen, dass er nicht so tot war, wie alle glaubten? Das war die vielleicht einzige positive Seite des Fluches gewesen. Da er seine Magie unterdrückt hatte konnten _Sie_ ihn dadurch nicht finden. Nun war aber nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Das spürte er.

Fon lag bereits in seinem Bett, Lichie auf einem Kissen neben ihm, als er noch einmal über Skull nachdachte. Seine Instinkte hatten ihn für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vor der Wolke gewarnt. Warum? Seine Instinkte waren zuverlässig, hatten ihm bereits unzählige Male das Leben gerettet. Und dann das mit der schimmernden Haut. Er fragte sich ob er sich das nur eingebildet hatte, aber er bezweifelte es. Solche Dinge bildete er sich nicht einfach nur ein. Da war etwas gewesen, etwas, das er nicht ganz greifen konnte und es frustrierte ihn. Dieser Sache würde er auf den Grund gehen. Es war wichtig, das konnte er spüren.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen sie alle mit schmerzenden Gliedern am Frühstückstisch. Das Serum begann langsam seine Wirkung zu entfalten und würde sie in wenigen Wochen wieder ihre alte Gestalt erlangen lassen. Der Nachteil, außer der Schmerzen, war, dass ihre Flammen unberechenbar wurden und sie somit für die Dauer der gesamten Prozedur und am besten noch einige Zeit danach in naher Umgebung zueinander aufhalten mussten um sich einigermaßen im Gleichgewicht zuhalten bis sich alles wieder beruhigt hatte.

Skull verfluchte sich leise für seine Gedanken am Vorabend, dass es nicht so schlimm werden würde. War es nicht. Im Gegenteil. Der Schmerz, der mit jedem Herzschlag durch ihn hindurchpochte fühlte sich in seiner Art, wie er sich tief in die Knocken einnistete und dort nicht mehr losließ, an wie der Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er die nächsten Wochen ohne größere Zusammenbrüche überstehen würde.

Reborn unterdrückte ein höhnisches Schnauben, als er sah wie sein Lakai unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herumrutschte. War klar dass er keine Schmerzen aushalten konnte. Das Kind, das meinte mit den großen mitmischen zu können. Dabei verdrängte er gekonnt den Gedanken, dass Skull genauso wenig eine Wahl gehabt hatte wie er selbst. Dabei begann er im Kopf zu kalkulieren wie lange das zappelnde Etwas wohl brauchen würde, bis er vor Schmerzen wimmernd in einer Ecke lag und kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht länger als eine Woche dauern würde. Er zog sich seinen Fedora ins Gesicht und grinste. Das könnte interessant werden.

Doch er wurde eines besseren belehrt. Eine Woche ging ins Land und Skull war noch nicht unter großem Drama zusammengebrochen wie er es erwartet hatte. Den Funken Respekt, der sich in seiner Brust breitzumachen drohte, wurde skrupellos niedergemacht. Reborn runzelte die Stirn. Dummer Lakai. 

**Hallo liebe Leser!  
Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viele Leute eine deutsche Geschichte dieser Art lesen... ich bin baff. Also hier das nächste Kapitel. Irgendwie bin ich nicht ganz glücklich damit. Es scheint mir doch sehr sprunghaft, aber wenn ich versuche das auszubügeln wird es nur noch verwirrender. Mich würde interessieren was ihr dazu denkt.  
Was wohl mit Skull in seiner Vergangenheit passiert ist? Ihr werdet es herausfinden... in ein paar Kapiteln :P  
Weiter viel Spaß beim Lesen!**


	3. 2 Wenn der Wind zum Sturm wird

Fon tigerte ruhelos in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Lichie saß auf dem Kleiderschrank und sah ihm von dort aus zu, leise vor sich hin schnatternd. Der Grund für diese Ruhelosigkeit war nicht nur das stetige Pochen in seinen Knochen, das ihn bereits seit einer Woche begleitete. Etwas, oder besser gesagt jemand, beschäftigte seine Gedanken seit dem ersten Tag.

Es war Skull und sein seltsames Verhalte, das ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf wollte. Irgendetwas daran störte ihn, etwas, dass er nicht benennen konnte. Es stromerte am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung wie ein wildes Tier, das sogleich wieder verschwand, wenn man es direkt ansah.

Der Sturm hatte nach dem ersten Tag begonnen die Wolke zu beobachten, doch er schien es gespürt zu haben denn er war genauso schwer zu fassen wie sein Element. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er sich am Anfang nicht sehr viel Mühe gegeben unauffällig zu sein, denn es war Skull von dem hier die Rede war. Skull das Kind, dass in die Mafia gepurzelt kam ohne Erfahrung, ohne die leiseste Ahnung dessen was um ihn herum geschah. Dennoch hatte er bemerkt dass er beobachtet wurde.

Er hatte gleich am nächsten Morgen mit seine Beobachtung angefangen, da ihm diese Sache einfach keine Ruhe ließ und etwas in ihm schrei dieser Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Denn sonst…!

Skull war als letzter zum Frühstück erschienen. Das Haar wie vom Schaf zerzaust, doch trug er bereits die wohlbekannte Motoradkluft inklusive Handschuhe. Die einzige freie Haut, die zu sehen war, war das Gesicht und ein Teil des Halses. Beides aber war mit einer dicken Schicht Make-up bedeckt. Das Gesicht zierten zudem noch die üblichen Pflaster und Piercings.

Da war Fon mit einem Mal klar geworden, dass der Jüngere nie Haut gezeigt hatte. Das geschminkte Gesicht zählte seiner Meinung nach nicht, da die Schicht so dick war, dass man nicht einmal den eigentlichen Hautton erahnen konnte. Dieser Gedankenblitz hatte ihn nachdenklich in seinen Tee blicken lassen. Er hatte diesen Gedanken während des gesamten Frühstücks überschlagen, dass sie auf Yunis Wunsch hin alle gemeinsam einnahmen, und nicht gewusst was er damit anfangen sollte.

Kurzerhand hatte er dieses Ereignis dem wachsenden Haufen an Wissen über den Stuntman hinzugefügt und mit einer weiteren Überraschung festgestellt, dass dieser überaus klein war. Zugegeben, niemand von ihnen wusste viel über die anderen, aber über Skull wusste er am wenigsten.

Nur, dass er der Jüngste war, Stuntman gewesen war, bevor er ein Arcobaleno wurde und dass er vor allen möglichen Kleinigkeiten oder alltäglichen Dingen Angst hatte. Er war dickköpfig, ließ sich aber leicht unterkriegen. Er war der Schwächste von ihnen… Es war wirklich nicht viel.

Dann hatte er festgestellt, dass jedes Mal, wenn er ihn beobachtete Skull anfing unruhig zu werden, als würde er sich unwohl fühlen. Zuerst hatte er gedacht es käme von den Wachstumsschmerzen, die das Serum hervorrief, doch dann war ihm im Verlauf des Tages klar geworden das es seine Blicke waren, die diese Reaktion hervorriefen.

So lief Fon nun knapp eine Woche später in seinem Zimmer umher und versuchte die Puzzelteile, die er über die Jahre und die letzte Woche gesammelt hatte zu einem Bild zusammenzufügen. Und kam zu einem beunruhigenden Ergebnis.

Das was er über die letzte Woche herausgefunden hatte war beinahe genauso viel, wenn nicht sogar mehr, als in all den Jahren, die sie als Arcobaleno verbracht hatten. Das waren mehr als dreißig gewesen. Wie um alles in der Welt war das möglich?

Mit einem ihm uncharakteristischen Seufzer beschloss der Meister der Kampfkünste, dass er so seine Gedanken nicht ordnen konnte und er dringen eine beruhigende Tasse Tee brauchte. Am besten frischen Oolong. Also machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche und begegnete dort prompt dem Ursprung seiner chaotischen Gedanken.

Skull stand mit einer lila Schürze über der Motorradkluft an der Arbeitsfläche und bereitete das Abendessen vor. Als dieser Fon bemerkte ließ er von seinem momentanen Tun ab und begann Tee zu brühen. Oolong.

Somit setzte sich Fon an den Küchentisch und fragte sich wieder einmal woher ausgerechnet Skull immer zu wissen schien was der Rest der Gruppe gerade brauchte. Es war als wäre er ein Himmel in der Verkleidung einer Wolke.

Das Klicken der Teetasse auf dem Tisch vor ihm ließ ihn aufblicken. Mit einem Kopfschütteln über seine eigenen Gedanken schob er diese beiseite und dankte seinem Gegenüber lächelnd. Dieser schaute kurz verwundert dann lächelte er flüchtig zurück. Ein kurzes Zucken der Mundwinkel.

Fon katalogisierte das in einer neueingerichteten Ecke seines Gehirns, die seit einer Woche für Skull reserviert war und folgte ihm mit seinem Blick, als dieser zur Anrichte zurückging. Er würde diese Gelegenheit nutzen, beschloss er, den anderen weiter zu beobachten und heute Nacht wenn er allein war darüber zu meditieren.

Die Bewegungen des Stuntmans, als er die Zutaten vorbereitete waren fließen und routiniert. Er ging selbstsicher mit dem Messer um, verschwendete keine Energie in überflüssigen Handlungen. Wenn er doch nur so gut kämpfen könnte, wie er anscheinend kochen konnte. Mit einem Mal wurde Fon klar, das dies das erste Mal war, dass er Skull kochen sah und er war gut darin wie es aussah. Zumindest in der Vorbereitung.

Vielleicht würde er mehr rausbekommen wenn er Skull in ein Gespräch verwickelte.

„Als Yuni vorschlug, dass jeder von uns ein Abendessen kocht wenn wir groß genug dafür sind, hätte ich nicht gedacht, dich jetzt schon in der Küche zu sehen."

Es stimmte. Sie alle waren gewachsen und hatten nun die ungefähre Größe von Siebenjährigen. Skull hingegen war kaum größer als vorher, glich eigentlich mehr einem Fünfjährigen. Er brauchte einen Hocker um die Arbeitsfläche und den Herd zu erreichen.

Der Angesprochene reckte wichtigtuerisch die Nase in die Höhe. „Der mächtige Skull-sama wurde dazu auserkoren als Erstes zu kochen, also wird er dies tun."

Fon unterdrückte jede Regung, die sein entnervtes Gemüt, wegen Skulls Ausdrucksweise und überheblichen Tonfall, erkennen ließen und lächelte nur milde. „Solltest du nicht noch etwas warten? Du bist immer noch der Kleinste von und selbst wir würden noch einen Hocker brauchen um den Herd zu erreichen. Ich möchte nicht das du dich versehentlich verletzt."

Das Messer, das bis zu diesem Moment unermüdlich seine Arbeit in der Hand der Wolke verrichtet hatte, stellte abrupt seine Arbeit ein. Etwas, das Fon nicht beschreiben konnte, huschte über das stark geschminkte Gesicht, ehe es genauso schnell wieder verschwand. Skull lachte auf seine übliche nervenaufreibende, überhebliche Art, die Fon auf einmal auf unergründliche Weise die Nackenhaare aufstellte, bevor er antwortete: „Der große Skull wird euch mit seinen Kochkünsten verblüffen! Von wegen zu klein! Er wird es euch zeigen."

Während er dies sagte schwenkte er das große Hackmesser hin und her. Fon hoffte nur, dass ihm nichts passierte und atmete so unauffällig wie möglich einmal tief durch während das Messer seine Arbeit wieder aufnahm. „Nun denn, Skull. Was kochst du denn für uns und warum schon so früh? Essen soll es doch erst in einigen Stunden geben." „Es wird Ragout fin mit Dunstgemüse geben und als Nachtisch Treacle Tart geben", meinte Skull während er die gehackten Kräuter in eine Schüssel für später gab, das Hackmesser gegen ein Gemüseschälmesser tauschte, und anfing Karotten zu schälen.

Währenddessen wusste Fon nicht was er sagen sollte. Das war wirklich nicht was er erwartet hatte.

Als Yuni sich bei ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Abendessen hier gewünscht hatte von jedem von ihnen einmal etwas gekocht zu bekommen, war die erste Reaktion von fast jedem Ablehnung gewesen. Doch hatte keiner gewusst wie sie es ihrem unschuldigen Himmel so schonend wie möglich beibringen sollten. Geendet hatte der Abend dann doch mit ihrem Erfolg und einer ausgemachten Reihenfolge in der jeder für die anderen kochen sollte. Das war noch hinzugekommen. Nicht nur für Yuni sollte gekocht werden, sondern für den Rest auch.

Fon selbst hatte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen gehabt. Er war ganz passabel in der Küche. Was den Rest der Arcobaleno anging war er sich da nicht so sicher. Lal in einer Küche passte ungefähr so gut zusammen wie Bier und Schnaps. Nämlich gar nicht. Das war wohl auch der Grund, wie der Meister der Kampfkünste vermutete, warum Skull als erster an der Reihe war.

Keiner von ihnen hatte ernstlich erwartet, dass der Jüngste unter ihnen, Yuni ausgenommen, aber sie gehörte nicht zur originalen Gruppe, auch wenn sie ihr Himmel war, kochen konnte. Sie erwarteten sicher einen Lacher auf Kosten der Wolke aus diesem Spektakel. Aber so wie er sich anstellte würden sie alle überrascht werden.

Die anderen Hausbewohner saßen einige Stunden später im Esszimmer und wartete darauf das Skull ihnen das Abendessen servierte. Der Sturm war noch ein wenig geblieben um sich weiter mit Skull zu unterhalten, hatte aber nur noch herausgefunden, dass dieser als Kind kochen gelernt hatte. Den Fragen von wem oder warum war er geschickt ausgewichen.

Stille legte sich über Raum als sich der köstliche Geruch von Essen um sie herum ausbreitete. Mit leisem Klacken stellte Skull vor jeden von ihnen Teller beladen mit Ragout in dicker Pilzsauce auf der einen und gedünsteten Gemüse auf der anderen Seite. Einen Moment lang starrten alle außer Fon, der bereits geahnt hatte, dass dies kein belustigender Reinfall werden würde, das Essen vor ihnen an. Niemand konnte so recht glauben, dass ausgerechnet der laute und arrogante Skull das gekocht haben soll.

Da klatschte Yuni einmal in die Hände und sagte: „Guten Appetit!" Dann fing sie mit einem breiten Grinsen an zu essen, gefolgt von Fon, der, als sich der Geschmack in seinem Mund ausbreitete, die Augen schloss und ein Stöhnen unterdrücken musste. So gut war es. Er hatte erwartet dass es gut schmecken würde nachdem er den Stuntman so selbstsicher in der Küche gesehen hatte, aber so gut… Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

Den anderen ging es nicht besser als sie zuerst zögerlich probierten und dann diejenigen mit weniger Beherrschung anfingen das Essen enthusiastisch in sich hineinzuschaufeln. Skull saß mit selbstgefälligen Grinsen auf seinem Platz und begann ebenfalls zu essen.

Nach diesem sehr, sehr guten Essen saß Fon auf seinem Bett und dachte über das nach was er über die Wolke erfahren hatte. Seinem Element treu wahrlich schwer zu fassen. Skull zeigte keine Haut, fühlte wenn man ihn beobachtete, konnte exzellent kochen, was er bereits als Kind gelernt hatte – Waren seine Eltern vielleicht Köche gewesen? – hatte somit auch Erfahrung im Führen von Messern, und wenn es nur zum Kochen war. Menschen die so mit einem Messer umzugehen verstanden hatten es sehr viel einfacher auch zu lernen solche im Kampf zu führen.

Über die Woche hinweg war ihm auch aufgefallen, dass es Phasen gab in denen Skull bemerkenswert still war. In solchen Momenten konnte jemand einen Raum betreten, in dem sich der Lilahaarige befand, und ihm im ersten Moment nicht bemerken. So etwas konnte in ihrem Geschäft tödlich sein und sie waren die Stärksten Sieben.

Es war ein Rätsel zu dem es immer noch nicht genügend Hinweise gab.

Fon jedoch war entschlossen dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Ein Sturm konnte geduldig sein. Seinen Druck langsam aufbauen ehe er in voller Stärke losbrach.

 **Hallo liebe Leser!  
** **Der Verdacht erhärtet sich. Fon weiß nun mit Sicherheit das etwas mit unserer lieben Wolke nicht stimmt. Eines weiß ich jedoch ganz sicher. Es wird seine Zeit dauern dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Was wird danach passieren? Wir werden sehen. Hehe...  
Noch ein paar Anmerkungen. Ragout fin ist an sich kein Hexenwerk. Es dauert nur seine Zeit es zuzubereiten. Vor allem wenn man alles selber macht. Für alle die nicht wissen was das ist: Es ist im Prinzip Ragout mit schön dicker Sauce, meist mit Pilzen, entweder in einer Form mit Käse überbacken oder in einem Blätterteigmantel. Ich selbst bin mal auf die Schnapsidee gekommen das selber zu machen. Von Anfang an. Auch den Blätterteig... XD Ich stand laaaaange in der Küche.  
In den nächsten Kapiteln werden auch die anderen Arcobaleno mal etwas mehr in den Vordergrund rücken.  
Ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen.  
Man sieht sich :-)  
**


	4. 3 Die Sonne bricht durch den Riss

Reborn war der beste und stärkste Auftragskiller der Welt. Das war eines der wenigen Dinge mit denen er sich wirklich brüstete. So sehr sogar, dass er nicht umhin konnte es Menschen unter die Nase zu reiben. In diesem Punkt war er eitel. Eine seiner wenigen Schwächen, von denen er mit großer Sorgfalt dafür sorgte, dass diese vor den falschen, am besten aber vor allen, Menschen verborgen blieben.

Gerade fragte er sich aber warum er trotz all seiner Stärke noch am leben war. _Er sollte solche Dinge sehen_. Sie entschieden über Leben und Tod und ihm war es _nicht aufgefallen_. Als diese Tatsache endlich zu ihm durchdrang wusste er nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Also reagierte er einfach gar nicht. Stand da wie eine Statue, zu Stein erstarrt, doch seine Gedanken rasten.

Sein innerer Kampf hatte begonnen als ihm aufgefallen war, dass Fon sich merkwürdig verhielt. Zuerst hatte er gedacht es läge an der Aufregung und der Erkenntnis, dass sie bald wieder ihre richtigen Körper haben werden, aber etwas hatte ihn an diesem Gedanken gestört.

Also hatte er abgewartet und beobachtet. Fon hatte merkwürdig großes Interesse an ihrer Wolke gezeigt. Hatte in mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen beobachtet, zuerst ziemlich offensichtlich dann immer diskreter. Die Stimmung des Sturmwächters war immer nachdenklicher und düsterer geworden.

Irgendwann hatte Reborn dann beschlossen, dass er, bevor Fon etwas Dummes anstellt, das er später bereuen würde, ihn zur Rede stellen würde. Genau das hatte er dann auch getan.

\- Flashback -

 _Der Auftragskiller fing den Kampfkunstmeister in einer stillen Ecke der Bibliothek ab und sah ihn so lange mit seinen durchdringenden schwarzen Augen an, bis dieser von seinem Buch aufsah und mit einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen fragte: „Kann ich dir helfen, Reborn?"_

 _„Ja, kannst du", war das Einzige was der Angesprochene zu dieser Frage sagte. „Oh?" Fon zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ein kurzes Schweigen trat ein in dem sich beide gegenseitig in die Augen sahen als würden sie versuchen die Geheimnisse des jeweils anderen ans Licht zu zerren, ehe Reborn den Mund öffnete. „Was ist dein Interesse an dem Lakai?"_

 _Fons Lächeln wurde eine Spur schärfer. „Ah. Es geht also um Skull." Reborn sah ihn nur weiter unverwandt an. Also legte er das Buch, das er bis vor wenigen Minuten noch gelesen hatte, beiseite und fragte: „Was genau willst du von mir wissen?"_

 _„Du beobachtest ihn seit wir wieder hier sind. Warum?" Die Sonne saß scheinbar entspannt in seinem Sessel. Die Beine überschlagen, das Kinn auf den linken Handballen gestützt. In Fons Augen blitzte so etwas wie Spott auf. „Dir ist also aufgefallen, dass ich Skull beobachte. Dann müsste dir eigentlich auch klar sein warum. Seit einiger Zeit ist es nicht mehr schwer zu übersehen."_

 _Reborn presste die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Das einzige Zeichen, das darüber Auskunft gab wie frustriert er war. Es herrschte eine beinahe erdrückende Stille während Fon ihn einfach nur weiter spöttisch anblickte und er sich innerlich den Kopf darüber zerbrach was gemeint sein könnte._

 _Skull war zu Anfang sehr unruhig gewesen. Er hatte es den starken Wachstumsschmerzen zugeschrieben. Seit einiger Zeit war es besser geworden aber nicht verschwunden, also konnte es nicht an den Schmerzen liegen. Fon hatte Skull beobachtet. Zuerst so offensichtlich, dass eigentlich jeder es bemerkt haben musste. Dann war er diskreter geworden. Zur gleichen Zeit hatte die Wolke aufgehört so zappelig zu sein. Oh._

Oh!

 _Der Gedanke traf ihn wie einen Blitz. Skull hatte bemerkt dass jemand ihn beobachtete. Der naive Skull, der blauäugig durch das Mafialeben ging, hatte bemerkt dass er beobachtet wurde._

 _„Skull weiß, dass er beobachtet wird." Das war keine Frage, die Reborn an seinen Gegenüber stellte. Fons Lächeln wurde eine Spur breiter und um vieles schärfer. In seine Augen trat ein harter Glanz._

 _„Er hat gute Instinkte. Besser als ich erwartet hatte. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass ich mir am Anfang nicht sehr große Mühe gegeben habe unauffällig zu sein."_

 _Reborns erste Reaktion war Spott, doch das Handeln des Stuntmans sagte etwas anderes. Gute Instinkte zeugten von Kampferfahrung. Vor allem wenn er immer noch wahrnahm dass ihn jemand beobachtete. Fon wäre mittlerweile selbst für ihn, Reborn, den stärksten Auftragskiller der Welt, schwer zu bemerken._

 _Er wurde aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen als Fon weitersprach: „Es ist nicht nur das." Nun, das ließ ihn aufhorchen. „Er ist sehr begabt im Umgang mit dem Messer. Ich habe ihn beim Kochen beobachtet. Als ich ihn fragte woher er so gut kochen könnte hatte er gemeint, dass er es bereits als Kind gelernt habe, aber er führt ein Messer viel zu selbstbewusst, als dass es nur von seiner Erfahrung in der Küche kommen könnte."_

 _Noch mehr Stoff zum Nachdenken. Das Essen war exzellent gewesen. Selbst nach seinen hohen Maßstäben. Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht das ausgerechnet Skull so etwas bewerkstelligen könnte. Er könnte es leicht zu einem Sternekoch bringen._

 _Aber gut mit einer Klinge umgehen und Skull brachte er nur schwerlich zusammen. Für die Subtilität eines Messers schien die Wolke viel zu auffällig. Was nicht nur an seiner Haarfarbe und seiner Kleiderwahl lag._

 _Das gab ihm einen weiteren Stoß. „Seine Kleidung." Fon nickte. „Wir haben ihn nie in etwas anderem gesehen als dieser Motorradkluft, die Handschuhe hat er noch nie abgenommen seit wir ihn kennen und wenn wir ihn mal ohne den Helm sehen trägt er eine so dicke Schicht Schminke im Gesicht, dass man nicht mal sehen kann welche Hautfarbe er hat. So etwas macht man nur wenn man etwas verbergen will." Dass das mit äußerst hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit Narben waren blieb ungesagt._

 _„Du hast also herausgefunden, dass Skull es merkt wenn man ihn beobachtet, er Erfahrung im Kampf mit dem Messer hat und etwas unter seinem grässlichen Motorradanzug verbirgt." Für einen Moment dachte Reborn nach. „Warum hast du angefangen ihn zu beobachten?"_

 _Also berichtete Fon ihm vom ersten Abend im Haus und was er bemerkt hatte. Und war das nicht wie ein Stoß vor den Kopf?_

\- Flashback Ende -

Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt Skull weiter im Auge zu behalten und wenn sich etwas Neues ergab die anderen mit ins Boot zu holen. Schwer würde es nur werden das Ganze hinter Skulls Rücken zu bewerkstelligen, aber darüber machte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken. Viel mehr beschäftigte ihn die Tatsache, dass es Fon gebraucht hatte um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass Skull anscheinend nicht so naiv und wehrlos war wie er all die Jahre geglaubt hatte.

Über dreißig Jahre.

So lange kannten sie sich nun schon und solch große Dinge waren ihm nie aufgefallen?! Hier war er wieder bei seinem Dilemma. Solche Sachen zu übersehen konnten einem den Kopf kosten. Um von diesem Gedanken weg zu kommen versuchte er nachzuvollziehen wie er zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, dass Skull so ein Waschlappen war, der sich leicht von anderen unterbuttern lies.

Es hatte gleich beim ersten Treffen angefangen. Man hatte die Unsicherheit förmlich sehen können, die Skull damals ausgestrahlt hatte. Dann hatte er einfach einen der Kekse genommen die Luce ihnen angeboten hatte, ohne das leiseste Misstrauen.

Man konnte nicht einfach so Dinge von Leuten annehmen, die man gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte. Das konnte in ihrem Metier lebensrettend sein. Doch der Stuntman hatte es getan.

So kam er auch schon zum nächsten Punkt. Es war allein schon vom Äußeren klar, dass Skull der Jüngste von ihnen war. Beinahe noch ein Kind. Wobei Reborn zugeben musste, dass er bis heute nicht wusste wie alt die Wolke eigentlich war.

Sein Job war auch nicht vielversprechend für eine gute Zusammenarbeit gewesen. Stuntman. Zwischen einem Attentäter, einem Kampfkunstmeister, einer Militärangehörigen, einem Illusionisten – von dem das Geschlecht immer noch nicht klar war – einem skrupellosen Wissenschaftler und einer Mafia Donna war kein Platz für einen Stuntman.

Unsicher, naiv, ahnungslos.

Das war sein erster Eindruck von Skull gewesen.

Er hatte nie auch nur irgendeine Waffe in der Hand gehabt. Der einzige Aspekt der ihn in seinen Augen einigermaßen brauchbar gemacht hatte war, dass er unnatürlich schnell heilte. Skull hatte behauptet, dass er nicht sterben könne da der Tod ihn hasse. Nach der Meinung von Verde waren es einfach nur seine außergewöhnlich starken Wolkenflammen die ihn so schnell heilten.

Der nächste Aspekt war die Lautsärke. Streng genommen war sein Aussehen gar nicht so ungewöhnlich oder schlimm wenn man bedachte was sich für Leute in der Mafia rumtrieben. Der Rest aber war es. Der Charakter, seine Stimme, sein Verhalten. Selten hatte er eine solch laute Person gesehen.

Es war fast unerträglich und Reborns erste Reaktion war es ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen. Eine Kugel hatte er abgefeuert. Natürlich nicht ein Skulls Kopf sondern knapp vorbei. Dieser hatte sofort gekuscht. Damit war es mit jedem Respekt, den es möglicherweise hätte geben können, vorbei gewesen.

Laut. Um jeden Preis auffallen wollen. Schwach.

Das war sein zweiter Eindruck von Skull gewesen.

Es war also nicht verwunderlich wenn er keine großen Stücke auf die Wolke hielt und ihn stattdessen zu seinem Lakai gemacht hatte. Das er allerdings über so viele Jahre hinweg nichts bemerkt hatte war unentschuldbar. Vor allem weil es sein Lakai war. Er mochte ihn oft schlecht behandeln. Ihn schlagen, niedermachen und zu Dingen zwingen, die er nicht tun wollte, aber er war immer noch sein Lakai. Er war verantwortlich für ihn!

Genau das war es was ihn so wurmte. Aber nun wusste er dass es anders war. Das Skull etwas vor ihnen allen verbarg. Etwas Großes. Denn sonst hätte er es sich niemals über all die Jahre hinweg so von ihnen behandeln zu lassen. Und er würde herausbekommen was es war. Er würde es ans Licht zerren und es in Ordnung bringen, denn er war die Sonne und das war er Skull schuldig.

 **Hallo liebe Leser!  
Und hier das neue Kapitel. Keine neuen Erkenntnisse, dafür ist jetzt aber Reborn im Bilde und wir alle wissen wenn er sich was in den Kopf setzt wird es so schnell wie möglich in die Tat umgesetzt. Also dürfen wir in den nächsten Kapiteln einige Fortschritte erwarten.  
Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass ich die nächste Zeit sporadischer Updaten werden, da bei mir bald die Deadline für eine Reflexion, die ich schreiben muss, abläuft. Eigentlich hätte ich damit schon längst anfangen sollen aber man sieht ja was daraus geworden ist. ^.^;  
Ich hoffe euch hat dieses Kapitel gefallen. Mir hat der Schluss einiges Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Wie kommt Reborn zu den Schlüssen zu denen er kommt? Das war die Preisfrage. Er fühlt sich verantwortlich für Dinge, die er als sein Eigentum betrachtet und Skull ist sein Lakai. Also bin ich der Meinung, dass er es bei Skull wiedergutmachen will, dass ihm nicht aufgefallen ist, dass er etwas von großer Tragweite verbirgt. Somit will er es in Ordnung bringen, denn Skull müsste es ja nicht verstecken wenn es in Ordnung wäre... Soweit dazu.  
Eigentlich wollte ich keine Flashbacks einbauen, nur so wie ich die Geschichte schreibe hätte ich den gesamten Dialog im Plusquamperfekt verfassen müssen und das wollte ich mir und euch nicht antun.  
Es freut mich sehr, dass es doch so viele Leute gibt die die Geschichte lesen.  
Ich weiß das ihr sie lest und über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen. Ich beiße schon nicht ;-)  
Bis bald!  
**


	5. 4 Nach dem Regen kommt klare Sicht

Reborn brütete über einer großen Tasse Kaffee. Er saß an diesem frühen Morgen, es war gerade sechs Uhr vorbei, am Küchentisch, starrte in die Tiefen des dunklen Gebräus und lauschte Skull wie er summend in der Küche werkelte.

Als er vor knapp eine Viertelstunde in die Küche gekommen war um sich einen Espresso zu machen hatte er erwartet wie immer der Erste zu sein, der sich dorthin begab, war aber bereits auf der Treppe ins Erdgeschoss überrascht worden. Aus dem Raum, dessen Tür offen stand, waren leise Geräusche und der Duft von kochendem Kaffee gedrungen.

Leise war er zur Tür gegangen, hatte durch den Spalt in der offenen Tür gelinst und Skull gesehen, wie er im Schneidersitz am Tisch saß und in beiden Händen eine große Tasse hielt aus der eine feine Dunstfahne aufstieg, die er wie gebannt anstarrte.

Es war eine seltene Gelegenheit gewesen die Wolke zu beobachten, während er sich allein gefühlt hatte. Seine Gesichtszüge waren nicht wie sonst übertrieben, seine lila geschminkten Lippen nicht permanent zu einem überheblichen Grinsen geformt gewesen. Nein. Auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich ein Ausdruck gezeigt, der irgendwo zwischen entspannt und nachdenklich gewesen war. Das bemerkenswerteste aber war gewesen, dass der Beobachtete ruhig war. Nicht einmal seine Haarfarbe hatte mehr nach Aufmerksamkeit geschrien.

Um Skull nicht bemerken zu lassen, dass er beobachtet worden war, war der Auftragsmörder schließlich in dem Moment eingetreten, in dem die Kaffeemaschine aufgehört hatte lautstark Kaffee zu brühen. Im Bruchteil von nicht mal einer Sekunde hatte sich Skulls gesamtes Gebaren verändert.

Mit seinem typischen Grinsen auf den Lippen und einem lautstarken „Guten Morgen, Reborn-senpai!" hatte Skull die Arme wie zu einem überschwänglichen Gruß hochgerissen und dabei seinen Tee überall auf dem Boden verteilt. Reborn hatte nur verächtlich geschnauft, sich an den Tisch gesetzt und verächtlich dabei zugesehen wie sein Lakai die Sauerei vom Boden aufgewischt hatte.

Nun saß er also hier in der Küche allein mit der Wolke, die ihm seinen Kaffee gebracht hatte, nachdem die Spuren seines Unfalls beseitigt waren, und konzentrierte sich mit all seinen Sinnen, außer seinem Sehsinn, auf den Stuntman.

Skull trug nicht wie üblich die violette Motoradkluft, sondern lange, schwarze Stoffhosen mit passenden Wollsocken, einen dünnen Rollkragenpullover in – wen sollte es überraschen? – violett und dazu schwarze Lederhandschuhe, die sich seinen Fingern wie eine zweite Haut anpassten. Mittlerweile war also auch Skull zu groß für seine übliche Kleidung geworden.

Das hatte auch lange genug gedauert. Länger als bei allen anderen, von denen jeder nun fast drei Köpfe größer war als vorher. Reborn hätte es vorher niemals zugegeben, aber in Anbetracht der jüngsten Ereignisse machte er sich langsam ernstlich Sorgen.

Verde hatte gesagt, sie würden auf die gleiche Art wachsen wie sie es beim ersten Mal getan hatten, nur schneller. Das bedeutete für Reborn selbst, dass er für das Alter, das er nun repräsentierte, ziemlich groß war. Skull aber war für einen Europäer viel zu klein. Kleiner noch als Fon, der Chinese war. Das ließ zwei Möglichkeiten in den Mittelpunkt rücken. Entweder war seine Größe genetisch veranlagt, oder aber durch äußere Faktoren beeinflusst. Traurigerweise zeigte sein Körper deutliche Spuren letzterer Möglichkeit. Der Kopf schien zu groß für einen Körper, der viel zu dünn war. Reborn hatte Straßenkinder in besseren Zustand gesehen.

Energisch schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite um sich wieder auf das Objekt seiner Gedanken zu konzentrieren. Er konnte seine Überlegungen später vertiefen.

Mit einem hatte Fon Recht gehabt. Skull fühlte sich in einer Küche wohl. Er wusste was er tat und dies mit einer Selbstsicherheit, die von langjähriger Erfahrung sprach. Die Sonne würde der Aussage Skulls Glauben schenken, dass er Kochen bereits als Kind gelernt hatte.

Dieser war auch gerade mit den Vorbereitungen zum Frühstück beschäftigt. Er buk Brot, machte Rührei und Haferbrei, schnitt Obst und kochte noch mehr Kaffee, nachdem Reborn die erste Kanne leergetrunken hatte.

Nach Reborns Meinung liebte Skull es zu kochen. Die Küche war sein Reich. Mehr als es jedes Schlachtfeld der Mafia je sein würde. Diese Erkenntnis ließ ihn die Galle hochkommen und ihm wurde fast schlecht von den Gerüchen in der Küche.

Skull hatte keine Wahl gehabt.

Er war genauso wie jeder einzelne von ihnen in diesen Fluch hineingezwungen worden und somit auch in die Mafia. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Wolke mit seiner Arbeit als Stuntman versucht sich Geld für eine Kochschule zusammenzusparen. Das Zeug zu einem verdammt guten Koch hatte er alle Mal.

Angelockt von den verheißenden Gerüchen waren auch die anderen nach und nach in die Küche gekommen. Fon hatte ihm beim Eintreten einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen, ehe er sich seinem Schwarztee zugewendet hatte, den Skull ihm vorgesetzt hatte.

Als nächstes war Colonello mit einem Gähnen in die Küche gekommen. Der Stuntman machte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee mit Milch, auf die er jetzt verschlafen hinunterblinzelte, bevor er einen großen Schluck daraus trank.

Nächster war Verde, der bereits so früh am Morgen über seinen Notizen brütete. Auch er bekam eine dampfende Tasse vor die Nase gesetzt.

Da nun langsam alle eintrudelten stand Fon auf um Skull zu helfen, der gerade das Brot aus dem Ofen holte, und wurde zum Tischdecken abkommandiert. Mit einem Lächeln machte sich der Meister der Kampfkünste unter den wachsamen Augen Reborns an die Arbeit.

Dieser ignorierte die zunehmende Betriebsamkeit in der Küche und konzentrierte sich weiter auf Skull. Immer auf der Suche nach neuen Hinweisen. Nichts entging ihm mehr. Keine Bewegung eines Muskels, keine Fluktuation in seiner Flamme.

Seine Flamme…

Da war etwas. Reborn ließ sich nichts anmerken, als er seine Sinne weiter auf Skulls Flamme konzentrierte, während dieser mit dem frischen Brot zum Tisch kam und begann es in dicke Scheiben zu schneiden. Bei den Wolkenflammen war noch etwas anderes. Eine andere Art von Energie, die kraftvoll pulsierend durch seinen Körper floss.

Diese Energie wurde immer kräftiger und kräftiger, bis sie die Todeswillenflammen für einen Moment zu übermannen drohte, ehe sie sich wieder zurückzog.

Hätte Reborn Skull nicht so genau beobachtet, wäre ihm nie aufgefallen wie dieser sich anspannte als die fremde Energie für einen Moment Überhand zu nehmen drohte. Das lies nur einen Schluss zu. Der Stuntman war sich dieser Energie bewusst und konnte sie kontrollieren. Zumindest soweit, dass er sie zurückhalten konnte.

Die geheimnisvolle Kraft war mächtig. Das konnte Reborn spüren. Nur wie mächtig, das konnte er nicht sagen. Sie war mindestens gleichstark wie seine Flamme. Er war ihr schon einmal begegnet, das wusste er, konnte sich aber weder an das wann noch das wo erinnern.

Was war sie?

Clonello wusste, dass er nicht der schlauste unter den Arcobaleno war. Er war relativ einfach gestrickt und von den anderen leicht zu durchschauen. Er liebte seine Arbeit, Waffen und Lal, konnte Memmen nicht ausstehen und machte seinem Unmut am liebsten mit dem Finger am Abzug Luft.

Was seit neustem zu den Dingen die er mochte dazugekommen war, waren Skulls Kochkünste. Die Memme hatte ein Talent von dem anscheinend all die Zeit niemand etwas geahnt hatte, wenn er an die erstaunten Gesichter von Skulls erstem Abendessen zurückdachte. Es war unglaublich lecker gewesen.

Seiner Meinung nach könnte der Stuntman jeden Tag kochen. Und das tat dieser auch. Mindesten eine Mahlzeit am Tag kam von ihm. Colonello war im kulinarischen Himmel angekommen. Dabei verdrängte er geschickt, dass er bald selbst ein Abendessen zu kochen hatte.

Wenn er auch nicht der schlauste unter ihnen war, so war er doch auf keinen Fall unaufmerksam. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sich zwei von ihnen seit einiger Zeit seltsam verhielten.

Fon hatte ein seltsames Interesse an ihrer Wolke entwickelt, ebenso wie Reborn. Halt, Reborn mehr als sonst, dachte der Schütze mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, während er über sein Frühstück hinweg zu dem Auftragsmörder schielte.

Dieser starrte mit versteinertem Gesichtsausdruck in seinen Kaffee und rührte das Essen nicht an. Das war merkwürdig, denn seitdem Skull angefangen hatte zu kochen hatte sich Reborn keine Mahlzeit von ihm entgehen lassen. Ein typisches Reborn-Kompliment.

Etwas war passiert und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hatte es mit Skull zu tun.

Also tat Colonello das einzig logische und machte sich über sein Essen her. Mit vollem Magen ließ es sich besser denken. Er wollte sich gerade eine Scheibe des frischen, noch dampfenden Brotes nehmen, als ein Kochlöffel schmerzhaft mit seinen Fingern Bekanntschaft machte.

Mit einem Mal wurde es still am Tisch und alle Blicke richteten sich ungläubig auf Skull. Dieser hatte die Linke in die Hüfte gestemmt und wedelte mit der Rechten den Kochlöffel tadelnd vor Colonellos Gesicht hin und her. Er sah aus wie eine Mutter, die im Begriff war ihr Kind zu schelten und genau das tat Skull nun auch.

„Warte bis sich das Brot etwas abgekühlt hat, oder willst du dein Frühstück später in der Toilette wiederfinden?" Missbilligend funkelte der Stuntman den Scharfschützen für einige Augenblicke an. Dann schien er sich bewusst zu werden, dass jeder am Tisch, selbst Reborn, ihn in unterschiedlichen Stadien des Erstaunens anschaute.

Colonello war sich sicher, dass Skull unter seiner Schminke errötete, als sich sein Gesicht vor Verlegenheit verzog. Dann zog er die Schultern hoch und stotterte: „N-nicht das mich das kümmern würde." Dann drehte er sich um und marschierte zur Anrichte zurück um das Obst zu holen.

Langsam kam wieder Bewegung in die Anwesenden und Colonello sah, wie sich Fon und Reborn einen Blick zuwarfen. Damit stand es für ihn fest. Die Zwei heckten etwas aus und es hatte mit dem Verhalten von Skull zu tun. Er warf einen Blick zum Stuntman rüber, der sich eine Schüssel Haferbrei mit Apfelstücken herrichtete und beschloss mit dem Sonnen- und Sturmwächter sobald wie möglich zu reden. Die Beiden wussten etwas und er würde herausfinden was.

Der blonde Scharfschütze fand seine Ziele am Nachmittag in einer versteckten Ecke in der Bibliothek. Es schien als hätten sie sich gerade niedergelassen um etwas zu besprechen als er zu ihnen stieß.

„Skull hat sich beim Frühstück seltsam verhalten, kora. Ihr wisst garantiert etwas darüber, kora." Das war keine Frage gewesen.

Kurz sahen sich die angesprochenen an, dann packte Fon ihn am Arm und zog ihn auf den Sessel neben seinem. Mit ernsten Gesichtern sahen sie ihn an. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht, wurde ihm bewusst, als er zwischen ihnen hin und her blickte.

„Was genau ist dir aufgefallen?", fragte Reborn während er sich kaum merklich vorbeugte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn dachte der Angesprochene nach ehe er antwortete: „Er hat mir auf die Finger gehauen, kora! Er scheint selbstbewusster auf die Art, dass er sich nicht mehr so leicht einschüchtern lässt. Könnte das nicht daran liegen, dass Skull langsam doch noch erwachsen wird, kora?"

Fon lächelte erst amüsiert, dann schaute er Colonello missbilligend an. „Skull wird kaum noch erwachsen, Colonello. Er ist es schon längst." Als dieser den Mund öffnete um zu wiedersprechen fügte er noch hinzu: „Er hat es nur über dreißig Jahre hinweg geschafft es vor uns zu verstecken. Die Frage, die wir uns jetzt stellen ist: Warum war Skull der Meinung sich vor uns verstellen zu müssen?"

Daraufhin schilderte ihm Fon von seinen ersten Beobachtungen, vom Abendessen, von dem unguten Gefühl, das er bei dem Gedanken hatte, dass keiner je bemerkt hatte, dass der Skull, den sie kannten nicht der echte war. Dann klinkte sich Reborn in die Schilderungen ein und berichtete davon, wie ihm Fons Verhalten aufgefallen war, wie er ihn zur Rede gestellt hatte und zum Schluss was sein Eindruck vom heutigen Frühstück war.

„Für den Moment hatte Skull nichts Weinerliches an sich. Da war eine Stärke von der ich bis jetzt noch nie etwas gesehen hatte." Fon nickte zustimmend. Colonellos Gesicht war während den Ausführungen immer düsterer und nachdenklicher geworden.

Doch Reborn war noch nicht fertig: „Da ist noch etwas. Als ich seine Flammen beobachtet hatte ist mir etwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen. Ich habe eine zweite Energie neben seinen Wolkenflammen gespürt." Colonello runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. „Eine zweite Energie?" Der Auftragsmörder nickte bestätigend.

„Weißt du denn was für eine Art von Energie es war?", fragte Fon. Er war sich nicht schlüssig, ob er deswegen besorgt sein sollte. Reborn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich bin ihr schon einmal begegnet…" Er hielt inne und presste frustriert die Lippen aufeinander. Warum konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern wo und wann das passiert war? Es war als würde er gegen eine Barriere anrennen, von der er keine Chance hatte sie jemals einzureißen. Da war definitiv was faul.

Die anderen beiden sahen ihn besorgt an. „Reborn? Was ist?", fragte Fon. Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf um ihn freizubekommen, auch wenn das in der Situation nicht viel half. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern wann und wo das gewesen sein soll." Man konnte Reborn förmlich ansehen wie peinlich es ihm war das zuzugeben.

Für einen Moment starrte Colonello ihn ungläubig an, dann begann er laut loszulachen. „Der große Reborn kann sich nicht erinnern kora!", brachte er prustend hervor und fing wieder zu lachen an. „Autsch!" Der Scharfschütze hielt sich den schmerzenden Hinterkopf und schaute Fon böse an. Dieser schaute nur missbilligend zurück und ließ die erhobene Hand sinken.

„Wie auch immer", sagte er bestimmend. „Wie wollen wir weiter vorgehen?" Für einen Moment dachten alle nach. Dann begann Reborn zu sprechen. „Nach der Aktion heute Morgen sollten wir die anderen einweihen. Wenn selbst Colonello was bemerkt hat, haben es die anderen auf jeden Fall auch." Der Angesprochene schnaubte erbost und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Dann sollten wir sie einzeln ansprechen wenn Skull nicht in der Nähe ist und uns nächste Woche zusammensetzten. Wo wollen wir das Treffen abhalten? Hier in der Bibliothek wäre es zu auffällig", sagte Fon als Stimme der Vernunft. Darauf wusste Reborn eine Antwort. „Ich werde den Lakai nächste Woche zum Einkaufen schicken. Das wird eine Weile dauern. Währenddessen können wir das Treffen im Esszimmer abhalten."

Die beiden Anwesenden nickten während sie aufstanden. Reborn blieb sitzen.

Colonello verließ das Haus und trat hinaus in den Garten. Die Nachmittagssonne schien ihm wärmend ins Gesicht. Er brauchte frische Luft. Nach allem was er gerade erfahren hatte schwirrte ihm der Kopf. Seine Gedanken kreisten um sich selbst und schlugen Purzelbäume, bis sie nur noch eine unidentifizierbare Masse waren.

Blindlings wählte der Scharfschütze eine Richtung und lief los; die menschenleere Straße hinunter.

Langsam kam Ordnung in das Chaos seiner Gedanken. Ok. Was wusste er über Skull?

Er war offensichtlich der Jüngste unter den originalen Arcobaleno. Vielleicht Anfang Zwanzig. Vielleicht jünger. Eher jünger. Wobei er zugeben musste, dass er mit seinen Mitte Zwanzig nicht viel älter gewesen war als sie verflucht worden waren. Weiter. Er konnte verdammt gut kochen Hatte es bereits als Kind gelernt.

Fon hatte die Vermutung geäußert, dass seine Eltern Köche gewesen sein konnten, aber so unterernährt wie Skull jetzt aussah kamen ihm ernstliche Zweifel. Es sah eher so aus als hätte Skull gekocht ohne zu Essen.

Plötzlich blieb Colonello wie angewurzelt stehen und riss die Augen auf. Skull war sehr klein für die zehn Jahre, die sie jetzt alt sein sollten. Unterernährt, aber er konnte kochen. Dann war da noch die Leichtigkeit mit der er mit seiner kleinen Größe große und vollbeladene Tabletts tragen konnte wie er es am ersten Abend getan hatte. Ihm lief es kalt den Rücken runter als ihm klar wurde in welche Richtung sich seine Gedanken bewegten.

Kindesmisshandlung.

Ihm wurde schlecht. Da machte vieles auf einmal Sinn. Warum Skull so leicht vor autoritären Personen wie Reborn kuschte, warum er seine Schläge so leicht wegsteckte obwohl er sonst bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu quengeln anfing.

Schnellen Schrittes begab Colonello sich zurück in Richtung Haus. Er würde heute Abend mit Lal darüber reden und Morgen Reborn und Fon über seine Überlegungen in Kenntnis setzten.

Wenn das wirklich stimmte… Der Scharfschützte war nicht naiv genug zu glauben, dass das alles war. Nicht wenn da noch unerwartete Charakterstärke und geheimnisvolle Energien im Spiel waren.

 **Hallo liebe Leser!  
Dieses Kapitel hat sich irgendwie zum Selbstläufer entwickelt... Eigentlich wollte ich Colonello noch nicht einbringen aber nur mit Reborns Sicht des Frühstücks schien mir das Kapitel doch reichlich kurz.  
Noch ein paar Anmerkungen. Ja, Reborn hat Magie gefunden, auch wenn er es noch nicht weiß, oder sich vielleicht nicht mehr erinnern kann? ;-) Wer weiß. Also, Fortschritt! Wie versrochen. Auch ist Colonello nun auf dem neusten Stand der Dinge und er hat eine böse Ahnung was mit Skull in seiner Kindheit passiert sein könnte. Es wird spannend!  
Wegen der Geschichte mit dem Brot. Ich weiß, dass einem von warmen Brot nicht schlecht wird. Das hat man früher nur den Kindern erzählt, damit sie zuerst das alte Brot fertig aufessen. Warum das bei Colonello zieht? Ganz einfach. Ich bezweifle, dass er sich jemals wirklich für sowas interessiert hat.  
Zum Schluss noch eine Sache: Danke für die Reviews! Ich freu mich riesig. :D  
Dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel: Skulls Sicht der Dinge!**


	6. 5 Ein leichter Schauer

Colonello war in seinem Zimmer und wartete auf Lal. Das Fenster war geöffnet für den Fall das Falco von der Jagd zurückkam. Seine Verlobte müsste bald kommen. Nach seinem ungeplanten Spaziergang am frühen Abend hatte er ihr kurz vor dem Abendessen mitgeteilt, dass er etwas Wichtiges mit ihr zu besprechen habe. Zuerst war sie skeptisch gewesen. Es war nicht oft, dass Colonello ernst war.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Colonello ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür, riss sie beinahe schon auf und zerrte Lal am Arm in sein Zimmer. Dafür bekam er ein Messer gefährlich nah an sein bestes Stück gerichtet. „Was glaubst du was du da gerade tust?", fragte sie mit einer gefährlichen Schärfe in der Stimme. Sie würde sich von niemandem so respektlos anfassen lassen. Nicht einmal von ihrem Verlobten. Besonders nicht von ihm.

Der ehemalige COMSUBIN Scharfschütze hielt beschwichtigend die Hände in die Höhe und sah sie beschwichtigend und auch zu einem gewissen Grad beschwörend an. Das was er ihr zu sagen hatte war kein Spaß. „Lal." Sofort steckte die Angesprochene das Messer weg. Colonellos Tonfall machte es eindeutig für sie klar, dass es ihm wirklich ernst war.

Schweigend setzte sie sich auf einen der beiden Stühle in dem Zimmer, die an einem kleinen Tisch standen. Colonello setzte sich auf den anderen ihr gegenüber.

„Was ist los?" Ihr Tonfall war ernst. Was auch immer es sein mochte war ernst genug das selbst Colonello so reagierte.

Einen Moment lang sah der Scharfschütze Lal durchdringend an. So als wollte er abschätzen was er ihr erzählen konnte. Lal war beinahe erbost über diesen Blick und hätte dies unmissverständlich klar gemacht, wäre es eine andere Situation. Schließlich begann er zu sprechen. Es war nur ein Satz, aber er erregte ihre vollste Aufmerksamkeit.

„Es geht um Skull."

Mit gerade durchgedrücktem Rücken starrte Lal Colonello nun unverwandt an. Sie spürte bereits seit einigen Tagen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Fon und Reborn hatten sich seltsam verhalten, doch hatte sie nur beobachtet. Sie hatte nicht gewusst was die Ursache für dieses Verhalten war und wollte zuerst einmal beobachten wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. Doch nun schien Colonello etwas zu wissen. Etwas was ihn stark genug beschäftigte um sie gleich darauf in Kenntnis zu setzten.

Noch einmal schien er sich mental zu sammeln, dann begann er zu sprechen: „Du weißt doch noch als Skull mir heute beim Frühstück mit dem Löffel auf die Finger geschlagen hat? Und dass sich Fon und Reborn seit Tagen seltsam verhalten?" Kurz huschte ein Lächeln über Lals Gesicht. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst und nickte. Was hatte das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?

„Mir war das schon länger aufgefallen, aber als die Sache mit Skull heute Morgen passierte wurde mir klar, dass das Verhalten der Beiden etwas mit Skull zu tun haben musste, also suchte ich nach ihnen und fand sie am Nachmittag in der Bibliothek. Dort haben sie mir etwas erzählt, was ich zuerst nicht glauben konnte."

Somit gab er die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages wider, bis er zu seinem spontanen Spaziergang kam. „Fon hatte ja die Vermutung geäußert, dass Skulls Eltern Köche gewesen sein könnten, aber mich hat etwas daran gestört und draußen ist mir eingefallen was. Skull ist viel zu abgemagert um von Köchen großgezogen geworden zu sein."

Lal, die bis jetzt schweigend zugehört hatte, saß wie versteinert auf ihrem Stuhl und als sie verstand was Colonello andeutete umfasste sie die Tischkannte so fest, dass diese fast zu splittern anfing. Ihr Gesicht war kalkweiß und zu einer verbissenen Maske verzerrt. Was er sagte machte erschreckend viel Sinn jetzt wo sie so darüber nachdachte.

Colonello brach mit seiner Schilderung ab und sah sie besorgt an. Jeder von ihnen hatte eine Vergangenheit, die man alles andere als rosig nennen konnte. Zumindest wusste er das von sich und zu einem gewissen Grad von Lal. Auch bezweifelte er, dass jeder der Arcobaleno sich so verhielt wie er es tat wenn er eine normale Kindheit gehabt hatte. Doch das was sich nun langsam über Skulls Vergangenheit abzuzeichnen schien war mehr als nur besorgniserregend.

Grimmig zog der Scharfschütze die Augenbrauen zusammen und sprach das aus was ihn seit seinem Spaziergang beschäftigte und nun fast schon bedrohlich zwischen ihnen schwebte: „Ich glaube, dass Skull misshandelt worden sein könnte."

Ein knackendes Geräusch kam aus Lals Richtung. Unter ihren Fingern begann der Tisch zu splittern. Besorgt sah Colonello sie an. „Lal?"

Angesprochene schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. „Alles in Ordnung", sagte sie mehr oder weniger gepresst. Noch ein tiefer Atemzug, dann öffnete sie sie Augen und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Was gedenken wir jetzt zu tun?"

Überrascht sah er sie an. „Wir?", fragte er. Beinahe verlor Lal die Beherrschung. Stattdessen krallte sie nur ihre Finger tiefer in das malträtierte Holz des Tisches und antwortete: „Natürlich wir. Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich so etwas einfach passieren lasse? Für wen hältst du mich?" Ihre Stimme wurde immer lauter, bis sie beinahe schrie.

Bestürzt sprang der Angesprochene von seinem Stuhl auf. „Lal! So habe ich das nicht gemeint!" „Ach, und wie dann?" Skeptisch sah sie ihn an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich meinte –"

Es klopfte an der Tür. Kurz sahen sich beide an ehe Colonello sich zur Tür wandte und sie öffnete. Davor stand Fon und sah ihn amüsiert an. „Gibt es Krach in der Ehe?", fragte dieser als er eintrat und die Tür hinter sich schloss. „Was? Wir- was –Nein!", stammelten beide. Fon grinste nur. Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen.

„Ich habe ihr von Skull erzählt", sagte Colonello nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. Mit einem Mal war jeglicher Humor aus Fons Gesicht verschwunden. „Hast du ihr schon von unseren Plänen erzählt?" „Pläne? Was für Pläne?", fragte Lal. Sie war mittlerweile auch aufgestanden und stemmte nun die Hände in die Hüften während sie Colonello wieder anblitzte.

Beinahe schon überfordert sah der Regenwächter in die Richtung des Sturms. „Das wollte ich gerade tun als du geklopft hast." Fon gluckste leise. „Ich konnte Lal bis draußen auf den Flur hören. Also beschloss ich zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung ist." „Es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Collonello eine Spur zu schnell. Lal warf einen verärgerten Blick in Richtung des zweiten Regens.

Fon lächelte nur, dann antwortete er auf Lals frühere Frage: „Wir wollen nächste Woche alle an einen Tisch holen um über die Situation mit Skull zu reden. Wenn wir alle darüber nachdenken müssten wir eine Lösung finden." Lal nickte zustimmend, dann begab sie sich zur Tür. „Dann werde ich jetzt Verde, Viper und Yuni bescheid sagen. Besser sie wissen es jetzt, dann können sie auch noch Informationen sammeln."

Der Regen und der Sturm sahen sich an nachdem sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte. „Was ist los?", fragte der Meister der Kampfkünste. „Dich bedrückt etwas." Der Angesprochene seufzte und ließ sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. Fon setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Nach unserem Gespräch kam mir ein Gedanke, der mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen will. Was ist wenn Skulls Kindheit nicht so harmlos war wie wir es immer angenommen haben?"

Nachdenklich studierte Fon den Scharfschützen vor ihm und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Der Gedanke kam mir auch schon." Dass sie hofften, dass es nicht so war, blieb ungesagt. Nun wandte sich auch Fon zum Gehen. „Wir reden ein andern Mal weiter ja? Wenn wir uns jetzt darüber verrückt machen bringt uns das auch nichts. Am besten wir warten bis nächste Woche um alle gemeinsam über die Situation zu reden."

Zustimmend nickte der Scharfschütze und schloss die Tür hinter Fon. Müde lies er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. In seinen letzten wachen Momenten machte er das Licht aus.

Was für ein Tag…

Am Morgen nach dem Fiasko beim Frühstück stand Skull wie so oft in letzter Zeit vor dem Spiegel. Sein Gesicht war ungeschminkt, sein Oberkörper nackt. Seine Narben kamen wieder. Als der Fluch aktiviert worden war, hatten sie sich in den Körpern wiedergefunden, die sie als Kleinkinder gehabt haben.

Das hieß für Skull ein noch einigermaßen genährter Körper und keine Narben außer die blitzförmige auf seiner Stirn. Seine Tante schien doch noch einen letzten Rest eines Gewissens gehabt zu haben und hatte ihn als Kleinkind noch nicht sämtliches Essen entzogen.

Müde betrachtete er seine dürren Hände mit ihrer Hornhaut und den Narben von der Arbeit. Hier und silberne Linien, die Messer hinterlassen hatten, und da Narben von Verbrennungen, als er an die heiße Pfanne gestoßen war.

Kochen hatte ihm zwar seine Tante „beigebracht", doch war es eines der wenigen Dinge an denen er Gefallen gefunden hatte. Für ihn war es etwas beinahe therapeutisches, bei dem er seine Gedanken ordnen konnte.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wandte er den Blick von seinen Händen ab und fischte seine Schminke aus der Schublade. Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Spiegel zu während er das ziepen der Narben auf seinem Rücken zu ignorieren versuchte. So ganz wollte es ihm nicht gelingen. Es war lange her seit er sie das letzte Mal gespürt hatte.

Geübt begann er die Schminke aufzutragen. Am Anfang hatte er sie gebraucht um die Narben in seinem Gesicht zu verdecken. Nun würde es bald wieder so sein. Als er fertig war zog er sich vorsichtig einen Rollkragenpullover über und verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür ihn nicht zuerst angezogen zu haben. Er unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein Gähnen.

Mit den Narben begannen auch die Albträume wiederzukommen. Somit bekam er immer weniger Schlaf. Er war nur froh, dass er sein Gesicht sowieso schminkte und so die Augenringe verbergen konnte ohne Verdacht zu erregen.

Ein weiteres Gähnen unterdrückend machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche und begab sich schnurstracks zu dem Schrank, der seinen Earl Gray beherbergte. Während er darauf wartete begann er Kaffee zu kochen um seine Finger beschäftigt zu halten.

Wenn er jetzt still blieb würde er nur ins Grübeln kommen. Er würde sich erinnern. Erinnern an Dinge, die er lieber vergessen wollte. Für ihn war der Fluch auch ein Segen gewesen, da er auch nach und nach seine Albträume vertrieben hatte.

Doch nun kam alles wieder. Stoßweise, wie seine Magie. Mit einem Seufzer zog er seinen linken Handschuh aus und betrachtete wieder seine Hand. Die Magie schimmerte unter seiner Haut, dazu bereit in jedem Moment hervorzukommen und ihn zu verteidigen. Missmutig betrachtete er wie sie unter seiner Haut schillerte. Wenn es nicht so gefährlich wäre könnte es beinahe schön sein.

Es war ein gutes Gefühl seine Magie wieder zu spüren. Doch auch das hatte seine Schattenseiten. Es erinnerte ihn daran, was _Sie_ ihm angetan hatten. Er hatte den dunklen Lord für _Sie_ besiegt und _Sie_ …!

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, zog sich den Handschuh wieder an und begann Blaubeermuffins zu machen um sich von seinen düsteren Gedanken abzulenken.

Was er nicht wusste war, dass dunkle, unergründliche Augen das Geschehene genauestens beobachtet hatten.

 **Hallo liebe Leser!  
Entschuldigt die lange Wartezeit. Ich sitz hier grad in der Bibliothek und sollte eigentlich meine Hausarbeit weiterschreiben, doch fehlen mir dafür die Ideen. Also dacht ich was solls und hab noch ein Kapitel geschrieben.  
So langsam kommen neue Puzzleteile ans Licht! Wer Skull wohl beobachtet hat? Wer _Sie_ wohl sind müsste mittlerweile wohl klar sein, doch was _Sie_ wohl getan haben? Und Lal kam dazu. Mit ihr hatte ich zugegeben so meine Schwierigkeiten.  
An meine Reviewer: Vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommentare! Ich hoffe, dass ich euch nicht enttäuschen werde.  
Bis zum nächsten Mal!**


	7. 6 Ein Treffen der Elemente

Die Woche bis zur wohl ersten Besprechung über die „Operation Lila Wolke", wie Colonello es so geistreich getauft hatte, verging für alle Beteiligten zähflüssig wie alter Kaugummi. Sie war geprägt von einer bedrückenden Atmosphäre und einem bleibenden Gefühl der Anspannung und Schuld. Sie kannten Skull nun bereits seit über dreißig Jahren, also warum war ihnen vorher nie etwas derartig Großes aufgefallen?

Die Antwort war erschreckend einfach. Zum einen hatte Skull nicht gewollt, dass sie es wussten und zum anderen hatten sie es einfach nicht erwartet. Das Äußere kann trügerisch sein. Eine der ersten Regeln, die man in ihrem Geschäft lernte und sie hatten sich wie blutige Anfänger verhalten, die nur darauf warteten tot in der nächsten Gosse zu liegen.

Und sie waren keine Anfänger. Nicht im Geringsten.

Viper hatte sogar ohne eine Gegenleistung – was meist auf horrende hohe Geldsummen hinauslief - zu verlangen angefangen Informationen von seinem – ihren? – Informantennetzwerk einzuholen. Das Ergebnis würde Viper aber erst während der Besprechung preisgeben, was jeden noch unruhiger werden ließ, denn Viper war mit jedem Tag, der verging, mürrischer geworden. Ein Zeichen ausbleibender Informationen.

Nun war also der Tag der den offiziellen Beginn der „Operation lila Wolke" einleiten würde gekommen und jeder wartete nur darauf, dass Skull endlich das Haus verließ um einlaufen zu gehen. Besagter Stuntman hatte von Reborn eine unmöglich lange Liste von Dingen bekommen, die sie angeblich noch dringend für ihren restlichen Aufenthalt dringend brauchten.

Vor allem brauchten sie unbedingt neues Geschirr, da Colonello es geschafft hatte beim Aufräumdienst in der Küche den Teller eines zwölfer-Sets zu zerbrechen. Am liebsten hätte Skull in diesem Moment die Augen verdreht. Sie waren acht Personen und hatten zwölf Teller. Logik?

Aber das tat er lieber nicht. Zum einen um den Schein eines eingeschüchterten Lakai so gut es noch ging zu wahren, zum anderen weil es sich in dieser Situation einfach nicht lohnte sich mit Reborn anzulegen. Der Mann war ein Perfektionist.

Also ging Skull an diesem Morgen mit einer unmöglich langen Einkaufsliste aus dem Haus mit dem Versprechen an sich selbst erst zum Abendessen wieder zurück zu sein. Er würde sich aber bestimmt nicht so viel Zeit lassen um den Auftragsmörder zur Weißglut zu bringen. Ganz bestimmt nicht.

* * *

Kaum als Skull das Haus verlassen hatte, betrat auch schon die erste Person das Esszimmer, in dem sie ihr Treffen abhalten würden.

Es war Reborn, der sich mit einer großen Kanne Espresso an den runden Tisch setzte. Er war sich angesichts der Lage sicher, dass er sie brauchen würde. Keine halbe Minute nach ihm kam Viper in den Raum geschwebt, dicht gefolgt von Fon, der seine ebenfalls eine Kanne bei sich trug. Darin befand sich beruhigender Sencha grüner Tee. Kurz darauf kamen Lal und Colonello ins Zimmer. Zuletzt betrat Verde den Raum, einen Stapel Papiere bei sich tragend. Yuni hielt ihm dir Tür auf und setzte sich nach ihm an den Tisch.

Für einen Moment herrschte angespanntes Schweigen, in dem niemand es wagte sich auch nur zu bewegen, ehe Reborn zu sprechen anfing: „Ich werde nun noch einmal aufzählen was wir alle wissen. Danach wird jeder sprechen, der noch etwas hinzuzufügen hat." Eine kurze Pause, in der er von einigen ein zustimmendes Nicken erntete.

„Es begann mit Fon, der bei Skull ein auffälliges Verhaltensmuster feststellte und beschloss ihn zu beobachten. Ich sprach Fon seinerseits auf sein Verhalten an und er berichtete mir vom ersten Abend."

Es folgte ein ausführlicher, beinahe schon klinischer Bericht über die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen. Mit steinerner Miene sprach Reborn von Fons Eindrücken, von seinen und Colonellos Beobachtungen, bis er zu dem Morgen vor fünf Tagen kam, als Skull sich in der Küche unbeobachtet glaubte.

„Skull saß am Küchentisch, das Gesicht eine Mischung aus nachdenklich, ernst und traurig. Eine Weile schien er nur da zu sitzen, dann zog er aber auf einmal einen seiner Handschuhe aus."

Man konnte das kollektive Luftholen beinahe hören, als Reborn dies sagte. Eine beinahe elektrisierende Spannung lag in der Luft. Keiner hatte je ein freies Stück Haut der Wolke gesehen. Die Missbilligung dieser Realisation hinterließ bei jedem von ihnen einen bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge.

„Ich konnte an der Hand Narben erkennen. Kleine von Schnitten und auch eine Branntnarbe." Verde gab ein leises und nachdenkliches Brummen von sich. Der Gedanke von Skull mit Narben war wie der von Skull ohne violett. Nicht miteinander zu vereinbaren und doch unumstößliche Realität. Reborn meinte es ernst. Das konnte jeder von ihnen am Tisch sehen, aber er war noch nicht fertig.

„Dann ist etwas passiert, dass ich mit nicht erklären kann." Dieser Kommentar brachte ihm ungläubige Blicke ein. Dass die Sonne dies überhaupt Zugabe war mehr als nur ungewöhnlich und führte ihnen die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation zum wiederholten Male vor Augen.

„Seine Hand fing an von einem inneren Licht zu schimmern." Ungläubiges Gemurmel erhob sich und alle Köpfe wendeten sich Verde zu, als wüsste er die Antwort auf dieses rätselhafte Phänomen. Das war nicht verwunderlich, denn schließlich war er ja ihr Experte in sämtlichen ungewöhnlichen Phänomenen und der Forschung.

Nur diesmal wusste selbst der Da Vinci der Moderne nicht wirklich weiter. Er kannte die Theorie der Aura als eine Manifestation der Energien, was dank seinem Wissen über die Todeswillenflammen nicht so weit her geholt schien wie den Zivilisten, aber es war doch etwas dem er skeptisch gegenüberstand.

Es war eine dieser Theorien, die bereits seit Jahren im Umlauf waren und von denen niemand mehr wusste von wem sie eigentlich waren.

Diese bestimmte Theorie ging von der Annahme aus, dass Auren existierten, und zwar als eine Manifestation der inneren Kräfte, oder wie manche meinten, der Seele. Sie sei in der Regel nicht sichtbar, könne aber die Menschen um sich herum beeinflussen. Meist seien es Stimmungen oder Emotionen.

Verde hatte nie an diese Absurdität von einer Theorie geglaubt und hatte nur Verachtung für die hirnlosen Affen übrig gehabt, die glaubten die Aura sei wie die Zivilisten die Todeswillenflammen beschrieben und auffassten.

Doch nun…

Sein stechender Blick richtete sich wieder zu Reborn, der mit der gleichen Intensität zurückstarrte. „Hatte dieses Schimmern eine Farbe?", fragte Verde mit einer Stimme, aus der man deutlich heraushörte, dass er ernsthaft darüber nachdachte ob der Schwarzhaarige den Verstand verloren hatte.

Reborn selbst ließ sich vom Ton des Wissenschaftlers nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und antwortete ohne zu zögern: „Grünlich Schwarz."

Verde regte sich nicht, zeigte nach außen hin keine Reaktion, doch seine Gedanken rasten. Es waren also keine Todeswillenflammen. Doch was dann? Vielleicht doch eine Aura? Dann wäre bewiesen, dass eine Aura nichts mit den Flammen zu tun hätte. Der Gedanke wurde jedoch schnell verworfen.

Ein Charakteristikum der Aura war, dass man sie nicht sehen konnte. Dieses was-auch-immer-es-war war laut Reborn deutlich sichtbar gewesen. Verde wusste, dass ihm ein wichtiges Teil fehlte um dieses Rätsel zu lösen und mit dem jetzigen Stand der Dinge kam er nicht weiter.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis, was ihn nur noch frustrierter werden ließ, als er durch die Situation sowieso schon war.

Es war Viper, die einen Verdacht äußerte, der etwas ins Rollen bringen würde, von dem keiner der Anwesenden auch nur im Entferntesten ahnen konnte welch weitreichende Konsequenzen es nach sich ziehen würde.

* * *

Nyeß Valeska Wolfsindis aus dem Geschlecht der Agilolfinger war das jüngste Kind einer alten alemannischen Adelsfamilie zur Zeit des Imperium Romanum. Eine stolze Familie, die aufgrund ihrer magischen Begabung noch vor der ersten Jahrtausendwende ins Verborgene ging und magischen Wesen, Hexen und Zauberern eine Zuflucht bot.

Sie war das einzige Mädchen nach drei Jungen und somit der Augenstern ihrer Mutter, die auf eine richtige Erziehung Wert legte. Somit lernte Nyeß sich einer Dame entsprechend zu verhalten. Arbeit mit der Nadel, Konversation, Sprachen, Etikette und die Organisation eines Haushaltes waren elementare Bestandteile ihrer Kindheit gewesen.

Es war auch bereits seit frühester Kindheit klar wen sie einmal heiraten würde. Ullin Sewolt Adelmann von Adelmannsfelden. Nyeß war sich sehr wohl ihrer Pflichten bewusst gewesen diesem zukünftigen Grafen einen Erben zu schenken.

Ihre Kindheit war in ihren Augen dennoch eine glückliche gewesen. Das heißt bis zu dem Augenblick, als klar wurde, dass die „magischen" Dinge, die sie vollbrachte gar nicht so magisch waren. Eine Mischung aus ESP und Nebelflammen.

Die gesamte Familie war am Boden zerstört gewesen und um die Ehre derselben zu bewahren wurde ein tödlicher Unfall vorgetäuscht. Nyeß Valeska Wolfsindis Agilolfing starb im Alter von zwölf Jahren bei einem Reitunfall mit einem Hippogreif.

Zurück blieb Viper, ausgesetzt in der magischen Gemeinschaft Regensburg.

Viper hatte auch als Squib, der in der späten Jugend die Welt der Muggel betrat, immer die Neuigkeiten aus den magischen Gemeinschaften verfolgt. Sie wusste um Voldemort und Harry Potter, die Skandale um das französische Königsgeschlecht, die Konflikte zwischen den japanischen Shogunen.

Als Viper nun von dem geheimnisvollen Schimmern hörte war sie starr vor Schreck, Erstaunen und Bewunderung.

Schreck, da sie nicht erwartet hatte ausgerechnet hier jemandem aus den magischen Gemeinschaften zu begegnen, Erstaunen aufgrund des Phänomens, denn sie wusste genau was es war und Bewunderung, da sie wusste wie mächtig Skulls Magie sein musste um für jemanden wie Reborn sichtbar zu sein.

Denn Reborn war ein Muggel. Um weiten fähiger und mächtiger, aber immer noch ein Muggel.

Aus diesem Gewirr der Gefühle heraus tat Viper nun etwas von dem sie sonst nie im Traum gedacht hätte. Sie gab eine Information von unschätzbarem Wert preis ohne auch nur im Entferntesten an eine Bezahlung oder Gegenleistung zu denken.

„Es ist Magie."

Stille. Jeder Anwesende richtete seinen Blick auf Viper, die regungslos und in einem Umhang gehüllt auf ihrem Stuhl saß. Beinahe so als hätte sie gar nicht realisiert, dass sie diesen kleinen und unscheinbaren Satz laut ausgesprochen hatte.

„Was hast du da gerade gesagt?" Diese Frage von Fon durchschnitt die Stille wie ein Messer, ehe das Pandämonium über sie hereinbrechen konnte. „Magie?", fragte Verde beinahe verächtlich, die Nase gekraust. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er dachte Viper hätte nun völlig den Verstand verloren.

Die jedoch ließ sich nicht von den Anwesenden beirren und sagte, während sie jeden von ihnen von unter ihrer Kapuze her anschaute: „Magie. Das was normale Menschen nicht wahrnehmen können. Es sind scheinbar leere Plätze die alle meiden, abrissreife Gebäude, die keiner beachtet, seltsame Berichte von unmöglichen Dingen, die gleich darauf von jedem ignoriert werden. Es sind Legenden von Vampiren und Werwölfen und Drachen, mystische Personen wie Merlin und Nikolas Flamel und Personen. Es sind Personen, deren Papiere sich im Nichts verlieren oder nie existiert haben."

Während Viper sprach, hatte sich eine beinahe schon greifbare Stille über des Zimmer gelegt. Der Unglaube stand beinahe jedem ins Gesicht geschrieben. Vor allem Verde, der etwas so unerklärliches wie Magie noch nie auch nur im Entferntesten in Betracht gezogen hatte.

„Magie", sagte nun Reborn, dem der Unglaube ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Colonello sah aus als würde er gleich von seinem Stuhl aufspringen und auf die lauteste nur mögliche Art seine Meinung kundtun, wenn Lal ihn nicht so fest am Arm gepackt hätte, dass dies praktisch unmöglich war.

„Wie kannst du das wissen? Nein besser noch: Wo sind die Beweise?" Auf diese von Verdes Fragen, die beinahe schon mit einer für ihn untypischen Hitzigkeit gesprochen worden waren, wandte jeder seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Viper zu.

Diese verfluchte sich mittlerweile selbst überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. Aber es war für Skull, dem in jungen Jahren klar etwas traumatischen wiederfahren war. Womöglich war auch er ein aufgegebenes Kind wie sie aufgrund von Magie. Womöglich war es, dass sie ihn seit so vielen Jahren kannte und doch so wenig über ihn wusste, oder einfach nur dass sie weich wurde. Sie gab eine Antwort.

„Magie gab es schon immer und wird es auch immer geben. Sie existiert in jedem von uns. Es gibt Menschen, die die Gabe haben die Magie in sich zu sammeln und so für sich zu verwenden. Das sind Hexen und Zauberer, wie sie sich selbst nennen."

Eine gebannte Erwartung, gemischt mit Unglauben legte sie über den Raum, als die Anwesenden Vipers Ausführungen lauschten.

„Es gibt sie auf der ganzen Welt verstreut. Sie haben ihre eigenen Regierungen, Gesetzte und zum Teil sogar Grenzen. Meine Familie besitzt die Gabe Magie zu nutzten seit über zweitausend Jahren."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und beobachtete die Anderen unter ihrer Kapuze hindurch. Colonello schien sich etwas beruhigt zu haben und tauschte spekulative Blicke mit Lal aus. Man konnte ihnen ihre Unsicherheit förmlich ansehen. Fon hatte ein seliges Lächeln auf den Lippen, was aber nicht zu seinen Augen passte, die zu versuchen schienen sie zu durchbohren. Reborns Augen waren hinter seiner Hutkrempe verschwunden. Nur seine zusammengepressten Lippen verrieten, wie er angestrengt über das Gesagte nachdachte. Verde war nach wie vor nicht zu überzeugen. Das sah sie ihm an.

Die Überraschung war Yuni, die bis jetzt nur still zugehört hatte. „Ich glaube Viper", war das Einzige was sie dazu sagte. Das Mädchen sah Viper währenddessen mit wissenden Augen an.

Alle Blicke richteten sich nun zu ihrem Himmel. Diese aber lächelte nur wissend. Verde blinzelte verwirrt und unsicher angesichts der Aussage Yunis.

„Angenommen es stimmt und Magie existiert wirklich: Warum jetzt?"

Hier ergriff Viper wieder das Wort: „Weil der Fluch der Arcobaleno die Gabe Magie zu wirken unterdrückt hat. Und jetzt kommt sie in Schüben wieder zurück. Das ist was Reborn gesehen hat. Das Schimmern war Skulls Magie, die unkontrolliert an die Oberfläche drängt, da er über dreißig Jahre keinen Zugriff auf sie hatte."

„Und was ist mit dir?" Die Frage kam von Reborn, der die Angesprochene mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen musterte, als wüsste er die Antwort bereits. „Ich bin etwas, was man als Squib bezeichnet. Eine Person ohne die Gabe jenen geboren die sie besitzen."

Daraufhin fragte Fon beinahe sachte: „ Was passiert mit Squibs, wenn die Familien bemerken, dass sie keine Magie wirken können?" „Sie werden umgebracht. Es sei denn man hat das zweifelhafte Glück zu einer Familie zu gehören, die dieser Praxis aus sentimentalen Gründen nicht nachkommt. Dann werden die Kinder enterbt und ausgesetzt."

Eine beklemmende Stille machte sich breit. Die Tasse zwischen Fons Fingern begann gefährlich zu knirschen. Sie waren in der Mafia, ja. Waren selbst der Grund für genug trauernde Witwen und Witwer, ja selbst Waisen, aber sie hatten immer noch ihre Prinzipien. Dazu gehörte kleinen Kindern wenn möglich Gewalt zu ersparen.

Colonello räusperte sich um zu sprechen, für einen Moment fast peinlich berührt, als er Gegenstand der Aufmerksamkeit Aller wurde. „Also ist Skull magisch. Und magische Leute haben ihre eigenen Gemeinschaften. Ist dann der Grund warum man nichts über Skull in den Papieren finden kann der, dass seine Familie auch magisch ist?"

„Das ist gar nicht mal so dumm Colonello. Wie mir scheint kannst du also doch nachdenken", sagte Reborn mit einem leichten Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Danke… Hey!" Der Scharfschütze wusste nicht, ob er beleidigt sein sollte oder froh, dass die Stimmung nicht mehr ganz so drückend war.

„Ich glaube aber auch nicht, dass Skull de Mort sein richtiger Name ist. Vielmehr ein Alias", sagte Lal mit einem ernsten Blick. „Außerdem hat er wenn er spricht einen kaum wahrnehmbaren britischen Akzent. Vor allem zu der Zeit, als wir ihn kennen gelernt haben. Wenn wir also jemanden suchen, dann aus der britischen magischen Gemeinde."

Viper nickte. „Ich werde sehen, was meine Kontakte finden können." „Du hast da Kontakte?", fragte Colonello erstaunt. „Natürlich. Für wen hältst du mich?" Sie rümpfte die Nase.

Da ergriff Reborn wieder das Wort. „Wenn sonst keiner mehr etwas zu sagen hat schlage ich vor wir beobachten Skull weiter und versuchen so noch mehr über ihn herauszufinden. Fon, du solltest versuchen mit ihm zu reden und so mehr herauszufinden", der Angesprochene nickte mit leichtem Erstaunen.

Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Reborn das von ihm verlangen würde. Vielmehr hatte er erwartet, dass der Schwarzhaarige dies selbst machen wollte.

„Weiter sollten wir versuchen so viel wie möglich über die magischen Gemeinden herauszufinden. Im Besonderen die der Britischen bis Viper mit neuen Informationen kommt."

Er wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen – er brauchte nach diesen Enthüllungen am besten gleich zehn Espressi – als überaschenderweise Colonello wieder das Wort ergriff. „Ich glaube, dass Skull misshandelt worden ist."

Eine eisige Starre erfasste alle Anwesenden. Selbst Lal, die bereits von Colonellos Überlegungen erfahren hatte kam nicht umhin ein weiteres Mal einen Schauer zu unterdrücken, als sie daran dachte.

„Ich meine, weil er gut kochen kann und er selber gesagt hat, dass er es als Kind gelernt hat, haben wir die Vermutung, dass seine Eltern Köche oder sowas waren, aber was ist wenn das nicht der Fall ist. Skull sieht viel zu abgemagert aus um auf diese Art großgezogen worden zu sein. Es sei denn er hat gekocht ohne zu essen."

Er hatte ohne auch nur einmal Luft zu holen gesprochen, als hätte er Angst diese Möglichkeit könnte noch wahrscheinlicher werden je länger er bräuchte.

Reborn war ganz still geworden. Nicht einmal ein Muskel bewegte sich. „Was hast du da gerade gesagt?" Der Scharfschütze schluckte nervös. Der Auftragsmörder war mehr als nur sauer. Er war rasend vor Wut. Das konnte jeder der Anwesenden sehen.

„Äh… ich glaube, dass Skull… misshandelt wurde?" Reborn sagte nichts. „Wenn wir das Ganze nüchtern betrachten ist dies sogar sehr wahrscheinlich", sagte Verde, sein Tonfall missbilligend.

Mit einem so heftigen Ruck, dass sein Stuhl nach hinten umkippte, stand Reborn auf und starkste aus dem Raum. Der Rest blieb schweigend zurück.

Nach einer Weile ergriff Yuni das Wort. „Ich denke wir sollten für heute Schluss machen und uns wieder zusammensetzten wenn Viper mehr weiß." Zustimmendes Nicken machte die Runde.

Somit kam allgemeine Geschäftigkeit auf, als die Meisten aufstanden um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Nur Colonello und Lal blieben zurück.

Yuni ging summend den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer. Sie wusste, dass alles gut werden würde, auch wenn es eine lange Zeit brauchen würde. Viper machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer um einige Briefe zu schreiben, Verde auf ihren Fersen. Er wollte mehr Informationen und Bücher über die sogenannte Magie von ihr.

Fon hingegen ging in die Küche wo, wie er wusste, Reborn sein würde um einen Espresso nach dem anderen zu trinken. Er wollte mit ihm über sein Verhalten nach Colonellos Vermutung reden.

Er fand den Gesuchten vor dem Herd stehend Espresso kochen. Seine gesamte Haltung wirkte angespannt und verkrampft. Die Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt, die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und der Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammengepresst.

„Reborn."

Der Angesprochene wandte den Kopf leicht in Fons Richtung, drehte sich aber nicht um. „Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören wolltest, aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass das mehr als nur wahrscheinlich ist."

Der Schwarzhaarige sagte nichts, sondern nahm nur das kochende Gebräu vom Herd und goss es in eine große Tasse um sich damit gegen die Anrichte zu lehnen. Für einige Zeit herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen.

„Skull war immer viel zu kindisch um überhaupt den Verdacht zu erwecken, dass ihm so etwas Widerwärtiges widerfahren sein könnte. Viel zu laut und egozentrisch und weinerlich und…" Er verstummte und starrte in seinen dampfenden Espresso, als könnte dieser ihm all seine Fragen beantworten.

Schuld nagte an ihm. Das wusste Fon nur zu gut. Ihm ging es ja genauso. Die Selbstvorwürfe würden es aber nicht besser machen. Sie konnten jetzt nur versuchen herauszufinden was passiert war und ihrem Jüngsten bei der Bewältigung helfen.

Genau das sagte er auch seinem Gegenüber und erntete nur eisiges Schweigen.

* * *

 **Hallo liebe Leser!  
Ich habe endlich das mit den horizontalen Linien herausgefunden. Ich klopfe mir selbst auf die Schulter.  
So, Magie wurde enthüllt und dafür habe ich einfach mal Viper zu einer alemannischen Grafentochter erhoben. ^^ Zur Erklärung: Die Agilolfinger waren eine alemannische Adelsfamilie, die Herzöge von Bayern und Könige der Langobarden bis ins 8. Jahrhundert hervorbrachten. Sie standen auf Seiten der Merowinger und gründeten nach der Christianisierung einige Klöster. Darunter auch eines in Regensburg. Auf die Geschichte bezogen ist meine Theorie, dass sich nach der Christianisierung die Familie zwischen denen, die magisch waren und jenen die es nicht waren teilten und der magische Teil sich zurückzog. Die Namen, die ich Viper und ihrem Verlobten gegeben habe sind alles alte deutsche Namen, so seltsam sie auch klingen ;)  
Für alle internationalen Leser: Als alemannisch wird die Region nördlich vom Bodensee bezeichnet. Westlich davon ist Baden, östlich Bayern und nördlich Schwaben.  
Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Es ist viel länger als die Anderen geworden.  
** **Bis zum nächsten Mal!  
Eure Gwen**


End file.
